REACH MY HAND
by rokka
Summary: Shinya selalu bersikap dingin terutama pada Die. Nggak sadar kalo sebenarnnya Shinya kesepian.


**Reach My Hand**

**24/2/2008**

**Title** : **Reach My Hand**

**Chapter(s) **: one shot

**Author **: **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre **: Drama/Romance (?)

**Rating **: 18+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey, X Japan**

**Pairing(s) **: obvious

**Summary** : Shinya feels like nobody cares to him…

**Disclaimer** : not mine… huh, since when?

**Comments** : I'm getting envy… my life's empty… I have no one… but I don't care… and all of my sorrows come out in this fic…

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

"Gyah! Ujan!" Kyo memekik panik.

"Cepat berteduh." Kaoru mengkomando anak-anak Dir en Grey. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Toshiya. Si bassist memandang tak percaya. Tetapi dengan segera kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki Kaoru.

Shinya memandangi teman-temannya yang lari duluan, menghindari guyuran hujan. Cowok berambut sebahu itu menghela nafas. Enak ya Toshiya diperhatikan Kaoru, batinnya iri. Bukan, bukan karena Shinya ada hati sama salah satu di antaranya. Shinya hanya merasa nggak beruntung aja. Nggak seorangpun yang memperhatikan dia. So what? Shinya is Shinya. Drummer Dir en Grey yang terkenal kalem, pendiam, cuek, penyendiri, dingin, emotionless, heartless. Hanya peduli pada drum dan anjingnya. Nggak ada yang lain.

Shinya cukup mengerti tentang karma. Bahwa siapa yang menabur maka dialah yang menuai. Jika Shinya nggak pernah sekalipun memberikan kasih sayangnya pada orang lain maka nggak seharusnya Shinya mengharapkan orang lain bakal memberikan secuil kasih sayang mereka. Iya, benar. Shinya sangat paham hal itu. Tapi walaupun otaknya mengerti, tubuh dan hatinya terlampau jujur.

Shinya berjalan pelan. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh hujan. Dia ingin menangis saat ini. Dan hujan akan menyamarkan air matanya. Ya, air mata bodoh yang nggak seharusnya mengalir ini biar menjadi satu dengan hujan. Ah, ini seolah-olah langit ikut menangisi kesedihan Shinya. Pathetic…

"Shinya? Wat da hell are ya doin?"

Teriakan seseorang mengagetkan Shinya. Si kepala merah berlari ke arahnya, berlawanan arah dengan ketiga member Dir en Grey yang lain.

"Ayo." Die mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Shinya hampir saja bilang 'aku bisa jalan sendiri' tapi tangannya bereaksi lebih cepat dari mulutnya. Dia meraih tangan Die. Mereka berdua lalu berlari menyusul yang lain yang sudah berteduh di teras sebuah gedung. Kyo menyumpah-nyumpah sambil mengacak-acak ranbut blondenya. Kaoru dan Toshiya berdiri berdekatan. Di tubuh Toshiya tersampir jaket milik Kaoru. So sweet…, batin Shinya sarkastis.

"Shinya, pake ini."

Die memakaikan long coatnya untuk menyelimuti badan Shinya. Nggak ada respon apa-apa. Shinya hanya bengong. Perhatian kayak gini… bukankah yang selama ini diinginkannya? Tapi mengapa-

Handphone seseorang tiba-tiba bunyi. Punya Kyo. Dia melihat caller ID di layar lalu menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia balik. Wajahnya sudah nggak keliatan semenakutkan yang tadi. Hm, ada apa ya?

Hujan makin deras. jalanan makin sunyi. Mereka berlima menggigil kedinginan. Terutama Kaoru dan Die yang merelakan jaketnya dipakai orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi bukan Kaoru namanya kalo nggak kuat melawan dingin. He's the leader of the band. He supposed to be the strongest person among five of them. Berlebihan! ^^;; Sedangkan Die, nggak peduli mau sedingin apa yang penting bisa berdekatan dengan Shinya tanpa sekalipun terkena tatapan mautnya, sudah cukup merasa 'hangat'. Hoh…

Mendadak sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Anak-anak, butuh tumpangan?" kata Yoshiki setelah menurunkan kaca mobil sedikit.

Spontan kelima cowok kece itu menyerbu masuk ke mobil. Terjawab sudah mengapa Kyo bisa agak tenang setelah menerima telpon. Pasti dari Yoshiki tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Dir en Grey. Mereka segera ganti baju dengan yang kering. Lalu berkumpul di ruang tengah di mana Yoshiki berbaik hati membuatkan mereka coklat panas. Kyo duduk di sebelah Yoshiki yang secara langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu si vokalis. Tadinya Kyo keliatan agak rikuh tapi kelamaan dia rilex. Memangnya sehangat itu ya? pikir Shinya. Kaoru dan Toshiya duduk di sofa yang lain. Jelas Toshiya berusaha nempelin Kaoru. Sepertinya Kaoru sendiri nggak keberatan. Dan keliatannya hangat.

Shinya menyecap coklatnya. Matanya bergantian mengamati satu pasangan ke pasangan yang lain. Memangnya siapa yang mau memberikan rasa hangat pada Shinya? Dan memangnya Shinya membutuhkannya? Tinggal masuk ke kamar dan tidur dengan anjingnya Shinya juga akan merasa hangat. Ng, tapi sepertinya itu beda rasanya. Ah, Shinya mikir apaan seeh? Kayaknya Shinya sudah kepengaruh dengan lovescene di depannya.

Shinya meketakkan cangkirnya lalu beranjak ke kamar. Nggak sadar sepasang bola mata, milik Die, mengamati setiap gerakannya. Shinya bersiap tidur dan melupakan pikiran bodoh yang mengganggunya sedari tadi. Ah, sulit. Lebih baik menyibukkan diri. Hm, enaknya ngapain ya? Ah ya, lebih baik Shinya mencuci long coat Die yang dipinjamnya tadi. Dia pun keluar kamar lalu mulai mencuci.

Setelah berkutat dengan mesin cuci, Shinya bersandar ke dinding dapur. Pikirannya lagi-lagi menerawang. Sampai nggak sadar seseorang mencolek lengannya.

"Shin, woi… Shinya…"

"Hah? Wat?" Shinya langsung menoleh.

Wajah Die tepat di hadapannya.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Nyuci long coatmu."

"Duh, Shinya… itu kan bisa dikerjain besok. Dingin-dingin gini malah nyuci. Entar kalo masuk angin gemana?"

Shinya nggak menanggapi. Karena tiba-tiba saja peristiwa tadi lewat di benaknya. Ketika Die mengulurkan tangan dan tanpa ragu, tanpa mikir ribuan kali, tanpa memberi 'tatapan maut', Shinya menyambut tangan itu. Dan rasanya memang hangat, Shinya mengaku. Die juga baik sekali, meminjamkan long coatnya agar Shinya nggak menggigil.

Tetapi mengapa Die melakukan itu? Apa itu berarti Die memperhatikannya. Apa itu sama dengan perhatian Kaoru pada Toshiya dan Yoshiki pada Kyo? Apa itu benar-benar kehangatan dan perhatian yang selama ini Shinya inginkan? Shinya nggak tau.

"Dingin." tiba-tiba dari bibir Shinya meluncur sebuah kata.

Seketika Die tersadar dari menatap wajah Shinya yang cantik. Die meraih tangan Shinya lalu menarik cowok ceking itu ke pelukannya. Sesaat Shinya kaku karena kaget hingga kemudian rasa hangat perlahan menyelimutinya. Kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Die. Shinya nggak bereaksi terhadap pelukan itu. Pikirannya masih kacau.

Merasa pelukannya nggak dibalas, Die jadi diserang keraguan. Mengapa Shinya diam saja? jangan-jangan dia marah? Tapi kalo marah biasanya Shinya memberi 'tatapan maut'. Atau malah nggak peduli? Atau mungkin dia justru nggak keberatan dipeluk kayak gini. Ah, Shinya emang sulit dimengerti.

"Shinya, kamu nggak keberatan kupeluk?" Die memberanikan diri bertanya.

Shinya menggeleng pelan. Die menghela nafas lega. Tanpa tau bahwa orang yang dipeluknya menjadi bingung.

Mengapa Die menanyakan hal yang aneh begitu? Ah, mungkin karena selama ini kalau Die mendekat sedikit ajah Shinya langsung mengeluarkan jurus 'tatapan maut'. Dan sekarang… Gyah! Bakayarou! Die baka! Nggak ding. Bukan Die yang bodoh. Shinya yang nggak peka. Dia nggak pernah menunjukkan emosinya. Itu sebabnya orang jadi bingung terhadapnya. Semestinya Shinya tau, kalau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dia harus mengulurkan tangannya juga. Nggak bisa dia cuma menunggu bintang jatuh dari langit ke pangkuannya. Kalau Shinya menginginkan kehangatan dan perhatian, dia harus meraih dengan usahanya sendiri.

Shinya melemaskan sendinya lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Die. Die tersenyum.

"Hangat." Gumam Shinya. "Aku suka diperhatikan Die." tambahnya.

Die mengira jantungnya hampir meloncat mendengarnya. Selama ini dia takut Shinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Ternyata itu nggak bener. Untung Die nggak nyerah pedekate sama Shinya. Dan ternyata lagi, Kaoru sepertinya bener: Shinya butuh waktu ekstra untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Oh how innocent… Walopun keliatan stoic dari luar tapi Shinya tetaplah manusia biasa. Sama seperti yang lain, Shinya juga butuh diperhatikan. Dan itulah tugas Die: mewarnai dunia Shinya.

"Hangat." gumam Shinya lagi.

**~owari (so soon? ng, not yet…)~**

Kyo membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Pemandangan di hadapannya beneran sulit dipercaya. Sampai Kyo lupa tujuannya ke dapur tadi apaan. Kembali ke 'pemandangan' tadi. Shinya dan Die pelukan! FOR HELL'S SAKE! Dunia bakal kiamat! Kyo mengucek matanya, memastikan adegan itu bukan halusinasi ato imajinasi dia ajah. *Kutjek-kutjek* OMIGOD! Ini kenyataan!

Kyo masih inget jelas gemana tingkah Shinya pas Yoshiki jadi produser mereka doeloe. Mungkin seumur-umur cuma sekali itu Shinya keliatan 'hidup'. Dan dugaan orang kalo bakal terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka sempat membuat Shinya berharap juga. Tapi ternyata Yoshiki hanyalah seorang idola bagi Shinya. Nggak lebih. Dan sejak saat itu Shinya kembali menjadi 'Shinya' yang penyendiri. Paling banter bereaksi, itu aja negatif, kalo Die menggodanya. Kyo bukannya nggak tau candaan Die itu ada 'tujuan'nya. Tentu aja Shinya selalu memberi 'tatapan maut' pada Die. Shinya kan paling benci kalo digodain Die, kan? Shinya benci Die kan? Sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Shinya, Kyo merasa paling memahami sikap Shinya. Hm, atau mungkin nggak… Melihat mereka berdua tiba-tiba Kyo merasa Shinya itu bukan Shinya.

"Liatin apa?"

Yoshiki memeluk Kyo dari belakang. Menyadari aura negatif menyelubungi si pendek, Yoshiki langsung mencari tau penyebabnya. Oh, Die dan Shinya toh. Akhirnya mereka bersama juga.

"Kyo…" Yoshiki menarik pipi Kyo hingga mereka saling menatap.

"Shinya… dia…"

"Kyo, jangan bilang kamu nggak bisa percaya sama Die." ucap Yoshiki.

Kyo mengedikkan bahunya. Tiba-tiba dia nggak mau peduli apa-apa lagi. Shinya punya hidup sendiri. Kyo nggak berhak mencampuri urusannya. Mungkin. Kecuali kalo ada yang menyakiti Shinya. Ah, Kyo emang nggak bisa seenaknya bilang nggak peduli getoh. Tapi saat ini emang dia nggak peduli. Lebih baik dia tidur. Kyo menguap lalu ngeloyor ke kamarnya. Hujan membuat otaknya kacau dan… ngantuk. Si chibi itu menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya. Ah, comfy… Kyo memejamkan mata. Eh, tunggu! Kyo apa kamu nggak lupa sesuatu. Hmh, apa ya? Kyo nggak bisa ingat. Gara-gara hujan, Kyo jadi nggak bisa mikir. Err… tapi kayaknya yang ini nggak butuh mikir.

"Yoshiki!" Kyo mendesis. Lalu bangun dan mencari mantan drummer X Japan itu.

"Kamu ngapain di situ?" Kyo menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai nakal. "Ngintip Die ama Shinya patjaran?"

Yoshiki ketawa. "Except you want me to join you."

**~owari (err, not really…)~**

"Totchi… you're so beautiful…" Kaoru membelai rambut Toshiya dan nggak berkedip menatap parasnya.

Getting hypnotized, Toshiya nggak nyadar kalo dia udah laying horizontally on Kaoru's bed! Of course with Kaoru on top of him! Owww… Totchi, you're in danger!

The older man press his lips lightly on Toshiya's. But then the kiss getting rough and passionate. Kaoru's tongue dancing wildly inside Toshiya's mouth. And the younger let a loud moan.

As about they're going any further more, suddenly the door open loudly.

Kaoru dan Toshiya menoleh pada kepala merah yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"KAORU! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! SHINYA BILANG DIA SUKA DIPERHATIIN AMA AKU! THX UDAH NGASI SARAN! IM BERRY BERRY HAPPY TODAY!"

BLAM! Pintu kamar Kaoru kembali ditutup. Kaoru dan Toshiya mengedip bingung. Mereka saling pandang lalu pipi mereka memerah seketika. Mereka jadi sadar udah hampir kelewat batas barusan! Thx to Die.

"Ehm… so…"

"Ng… "

Gyah! Sudahlah sodara-sodara, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang salah tingkah itu. Dan biarlah mereka sendiri yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya ^^;;

**~owari~**

4


End file.
